


Movie Night (Peter/Steve version)

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, fdfwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Steve invites peter over for movie night. (marked underage because I didn't specify Peter's age.)





	

Peter slid closer to Steve on the couch looked up at him through his eyelashes. Steve had asked if he wanted to watch some of the movies he had on his list and Peter jumped at the chance to be alone with him. Steve looked over towards Peter and saw the way he was looking at him and smirked. He moved his arm from its position on the back of the couch and ran it down Peter's back until he had a firm grip on the younger boys hip. Peter bit his lip as his breathing sped up slightly. Steve smiled and moved his other arm to grab Peter and then pulled him so that the had Peter straddling his lap. 

"Hey baby boy." Steve said leaning in close to Peter. Peter made a soft whining sound and squirmed in Steve's lap. Steve smiled and leaned in closer biting down on Peter's lip. He tightened his grip on Peter's hips and slowly pulled him against his body and then pushed away again, starting a steady pace. Peter moaned into Steve's mouth as he rocked against him. Peter tried to speed up slightly but found that Steve was too strong and he couldn't move any faster or slower. 

Steve started moving his hips up meeting Peter and pushing against him hard. Peter started moaning more and buried his face in Steve's neck, biting and sucking softly as Steve brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

Steve turned his head whispering directly into Peter's ear as he started to rock faster and harder. "Come for daddy." Peter saw white as he let go, moaning wontonly into Steve's neck. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy for daddy." Steve spoke slowly as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom to clean them both.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: findthefanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
